unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meat and Taters
Hey, Meat and Taters. I see you wish to talk to me. Well, be nice or I'll send this guy to kill you and eat your mom. PS: my talk page has had material removed from it because it was becoming too long. If you wish to see the deleted talk, look in this pages' history and you'll find it... Response What's got you ticked off Blake? It was just a mistake, everyone mades them, that's why people have erasers lol. Anyway I'm pleased to see my articles have progressed to the top 25. And to think, once they were candidates for deletion. Meat and Taters 03:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT&TATERS Halopedia Halopedia is also a wiki from wikia, so your username here is your username there. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC) *EDIT* also, don't respond to what I write on your page, on your page, I don't look on people's user pages so I won't see what you say. If you want me to see what you write, write it on my talk page, also its annoying to have to go to the history to see who wrote the comment. Delete Tag if you think that something needs to be deleted put the delete tag on it. its Delete Its hard for me to find if there is not a delete tag on it. Someone adding the tag just makes it easy. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 23:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Claims On Your Userpage Your userpage implies that the leaders on Gruntipedia claimed they were perfect. We're not. We all have issues of our own, we all have lives (mine happened to cause a rift on the Wiki with one of my dearest friends), and we all have time that we have to spend doing other things. If you want to see something done, address it with one of the leaders. It'll be really, really helpful. Currently, I'd recommend giving your help to H3 or Simon rjh because there's not much I can do, despite being a rollbacker, I cannot do actual editing on the main page, nor do I have the Wiki know-how to improve the main page myself. Regards, ShadowyLeftHand RFA We don't give admin based on what people will be like. We do it on what merits they have now. Don't ask us to look at you differently than you are right now. As I see it, right now you are a newer user with a few bans under his belt. You take everything to the extreme, and BTW, I don't like what you keep putting up on talk pages that you add the delete tag to. Its not nice, they don't have to convince me, just make a good article. Though I am not perfect I do judge an article un-biased. Don't let anything tell you different. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Get on the IRC if you would like to talk. If you don't remember how to get on just message me. In Response To Your Latest Comment On My Talk Page I only cited H3 and KillerCRS because they were the most recent members of the community to become admins. A wiki doesn't need many people to admin when it's this small of a scale. If we get more people, we'll probably need more admins, but right now I'm pretty sure we're set where we are. Regards, ShadowyLeftHand Your Userpage For your own security, I don't recommend having your full name on your userpage. I really, REALLY don't recommend it. Do you really feel good having your name and appearance on the internet? Regards, ShadowyLeftHand I made two pages I made two pages. Dipwad the Grunt and Wathefuk the Brute. It would mean alot if you read the pages and enjoyed them as much as I do. Yeah, its Prophet of Haters, I guess Ima add Haters pic. Thx Okay, if u r gonna expand the articles tell me wat is gonna happen in them. IRC? That was a good page. im on Freenode right now Ivehelped as much as I can... im gonna be on Freenode for a while. Hey could you cast your vote on The Story Pork Chop on if he lives or dies? Leave it on the Discussion Page please. Your vote will mean alot to Pork Chop. Just leave your name at the bottom of the vote. Sure thing! Sorry I took so long to respond - I rarely check my Gruntipedia acount. You're certainly welcome to expand it, though I notice that it's considerably longer than it was before - your handiwork, no doubt! :D User:Specops306 05:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah, political satire...what would the world be without it? -- Kora 'Morhekee 22:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Hello, Gruntipedians. This is Meat and Taters with an update... For those of you who enjoy my articles do not expect to see them around here much longer. H3 is sweeping Gruntipedia of fanon/fan-fiction. If you do want to keep my articles give them your rating and/or review on the talk page. If the article is deleted, do not be angry at H3. He is an administrator and you WILL respect that...like I said, do not expect to see my articles around much longer... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] no no i will. it took me 40-maybe more frikin minutes to complete it. IRC when r u gonna be on? 9:00 AM November 22 =As you requested...= I am Simon rjh. ' simon rj ' 03:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) IRC I got on as soon as I got your message, but your not there. I will get back on roughly around 12 PM Nov 20th EST, and will check back every so often. Sorry that I missed you, if needed send me a message over the IRC, type: /ms send Halo_3 message insert your message in place of the word message. I will get it next time I log on. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 04:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Your Talk Page is fixed Sorry about that, I went to delete the ban stuff on your talk page, I think I deleted almost all of it by accident sorry. All fixed now :) [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 04:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) IRC im on IRC Freenode now User:CaptainNate Look at this [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk IRC im on Freenode. just in case u wanted to know. re: Thank You I think once a week would make more sense. It's hard to come up with a new FA every day :P --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 04:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) IRC im back on IRC [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 05:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Frikin IRC nobody is ever on, i swear! IRC i am on IRC, just sayin. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 01:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Wow, nobody is ever on! [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 00:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) IRC again! Im on IRC again!!!! Nobody is ever on, I swear! [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 02:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Idiots wow, I met some real idiots today. real idiots. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 04:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ... IRC, im on now [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 03:28, 2 December 2008 (UTC) IR FRIKIN C nobody is EVER on...so...tell me what time u r on next time if u want me on (haha). Wow IRC is boring, but im on im on IRC again. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 23:55, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Talk Page Don't delete stuff on your talk page, create a new page, and copy paste your talk page there, make the new page " User talk:Meat and Taters/Archive1 ". lol dude, HARD TESTS, haha. lololol. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 05:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Im on IRC again whoops, i typed in the message in the Subject. wow im an idiot (Knew that too) [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 23:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ******************************cool stars********* o ya the idiots, ya. im on IRC so, ya. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 23:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Dead? I'm not dead, I'm just a little preoccupied. I've had a lot going on in the last month, like salvaging my GPA and changing my major, and now I've got exams at uni. I'm on hiatus during Christmas Break because I lack wireless at home. :( I'll be back starting January 12. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'Hand']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'In']] report Hey, I do stop in from time to time, but just so you know, that is not a full IP address, he is using a proxy (It hides your IP). I won't even bother to block him unless I see him use it again. Thanks for the help though. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Reporting I will attempt to get the reports done for this, but no promises that I'll get them because I would need to look back at ALL of the edits that were rolled back. Not happening today because I have my Chem final today and it SUCKS. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] Bilbo Baggins the Retarded Elite Sorry, it was fan-fiction, which the administration decided should not be allowed on the site except in special cases. ' simon rj ' 20:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Any registered and signed in user can edit the main page, but its kinda taboo to do so. I will roll it back, only because the founder of this site is British, so I think that its only fair that humor has the British spelling. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Any user can, but like I said its kinda taboo, I think that I will go over this with some other admins, and maybe we can get some users to update the article/pic on the main page. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Question Not at this time [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Its me SirBoomaTheGreat yeah ive been reading alot of articles on this wiki and being serious,I say the only ones that have made me laugh are your articles!Great job and I hope Johnson doesnt destroy your pages again. Signature Testing [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 04:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Your message First, its winter vacation, second, I make sure I just check in every day, but on that day I kinda had a family party to go to. I would have gotten on afterward, but our basement flooded. Third, we ALL have family things to attend this time of year, we aren't a bunch of morbidly obese teenagers, who are whiter than liquid paper, we have lives. You expect us to be here 24/7, but we can't do that, even Halopedia has these issues, and yes they do have more admins to catch this stuff, but they also have WAY more users. There is a User/Admin ratio that, if broken, kinda fucks with things. Also the more you beg for admin, the less you are likely to get it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I had a coup with some sysops, it boiled down to this: ::no Adminz 4 u, evar. Neglect The other Admins don't neglect this site, they are just busy. Simon is crazy ass about his studying, AJ is always busy due to the fact that he is in a military family, Chris is just plain bat shit crazy, and I am trying to finish High school a year early, so get the fuck off our backs. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Already on IRC. Comment The above comment is an example of: ''How Not to Act on Gruntipedia. This is a Meat and Taters service announcement, may the haters be with you. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 06:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ... '''YOU' stared this, YOU stated that you could do a better job, YOU begged for Admin, YOU tried to be exempt from the 'no-fanon' rules. I don't want to hear it, YOU lost your privilege to be talked to kindly when you started to complain that we can't do our jobs, WE are not perfect, I am sorry, get used to it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 06:41, 31 December 2008 (UTC) EDIT: You blame me for bad behavior, and then you leave the 'service announcement' above? I am looking for a word that describes you, hypocrite comes to mind. At least show a little respect for the Admins, we aren't perfect, but we try. HELP What is IRC and how do i get into it? From SirBoomaTheGreat Comments You knoww what? Fuck off,. we made a no fanon rule, geet the fuck used to it. Enjoy your fucking week long ban. Reason: Harassing the Admins..[[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk ` IRC if you have the chance I am on the IRC now, its 9:30 EST so I don't know if you can get on, I will be checking in on the IRC until 11PM EST, so join me if you can. I would like to talk to you there. if needed we can talk here though. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message Thank you for welcoming me to the community, although I'm really not sure if you should be welcoming me. I'm far too commonplace around here to be welcomed, although figuring out how I'm known may be a little tough for you. Maybe another user could figure it out. I don't know. We Will Not Be Silent 00:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Eh, no matter, I don't expect anyone to understand why I decided on this name rather than using another name. I'm a Robespierre, so I will be combattive. It's a part of my job. I don't quite know why I took this role, I just did and it fits. We Will Not Be Silent 00:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Your offer Hello. I haven't been on this site for a while and I saw your message. I can't remember if I've answered it or not. I would appreciate it if you could help my write a decent article. Any feedback on the articles I've already written would help a lot. Well thanks. Matt 19:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) radar jammer I've made the page, so check it out when your next online. Matt 15:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Un-Gmod Do you know anything about Garry's Mod, Half Life, Counter Strike, Team Fortress, or Portal? Just saying because I'm doing a project and you might be able to help me... Too Bad Too bad...message me when you know enough to make Garry's Mod-related articles made of humor. Maybe I said too much about the project. Welcome Template Its funny that you bring that up, from now on, when a new user makes his first edit, wikia sends him a message on said wiki, saying "Thanks for editing *blah blah blah* don't be a pain in the ass *blah*" or something to that sort, but I do like the idea of a more personal touch, when I have a break from school I'll look into it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Project/Info I'm very thankful for your offer. I have to reveal the project before you waste time trying to find info about Gmod and Half Life. I'm making a Garry's Mod humour wiki. Garry's Mod is a sandbox game(or mod or something) that has content from the following games: Half Life 1 to Half Life 2:Episode 2, Half Life 2:Lost Coast, Team Fortress, Counter Strike, Portal, and Day of Defeat. You only have to read about Half Life 1, Half Life 2, Half Life 2:Episode 1, and Half Life 2:Episode 2, which is most of the info. More info about the games above is here in OverCombine Wiki. This wiki contains official information and is like Halopedia to Gruntipedia compared to my humour wiki here in Un-Gmod Wiki. I'm very thankful for your offer, but if you don't want to do then don't. There's lots of information to read, so reading a lot information just to contribute humour to my wiki is a very - I don't know the word - kind and that won't go unrecognized. We only have 2 admins and we might have space for another. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 19:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling code symbol thingy Yea...you know how people put : in front of stuff? Well, I don't if there's a space after that. So is it like Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo:Combat Evolved? [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 20:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Template We have an incomplete template, and please don't tell me how to do my job. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Frontpage If you want to change it, you can, sorry I was kinda pissed the other night, I had to deal with 26 children under the age of 7, with one adult to help me. They almost tipped over a bookshelf, I don't know how the fuck they did it, it's supposed to be bolted to the ground, but they almost got it to tip... [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 23:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Help hey meat and taters can you help me on my home page i cant upload any image and becuse of my ten little brothers and five littlesisters(daing my parents need a hobby and no this is not a joke this for real) i cant learn how. you can help from Big daddy slyer help again... yah same guy as bove cant to get to my hom pge seartch for big daddy slyer on the toolbar.it should bring you to my page.hey by the way can you help me create new page its called prophet of sluts i need help mking it. Let's compare dick sizes